A life Unexpexted
by RiverAntDecSwanfireElijahZerka
Summary: After Bay finds out Emmett that Cheated. She finds herself pregnant is she willing to forgive Emmett. And what will her families reactions be. set 1X23
1. Chapter 1

**I am quite new to the fandoms so if I get anything wrong I'm sorry but when I saw the Episode where Bay returned with Alex I wanted her with Emmett again so decided to write my own fic which steamed into a What If fic. A few spoilerish clips also helped. It Will be Bemmett. I wanted to try and do a bit it first person so please tell me how it goes.**

It had been 2 months since Bay and Emmett had broken up. She didn't want to think about him. She didn't want to think about the fact that he cheated on her. Her holiday had helped keep her mind of things especially since she had met Alex but it wasn't the same.

They had just arrived back and realised how early it was, "maybe we should get a cab and surprise your parents." He Said Smiling.

"Yeah that would be Great" she said unenthusiastic it wasn't the fact she didn't want to go back but she didn't want all the Drama that would erupt When she went back.

"Is everything Okay" Alex asked.

"Just feeling a bit sick" she said "It doesn't matter though I'll be perfectly fine. I'm not going to throw up on your shoes or anything" She smirked. She knew exactly why but was trying not to think about it too much. She hadn't told anyone yet but knew she would have to soon.

**A few hours later. Bay POV**

I had sorted most of my stuff out since being back and Noticed Emmett's letter Daphne had told me about but I couldn't deal with Emmett right now. I was still feeling sick. I guess morning sickness really does that.

I headed out towards the guest house I could hear my parents going on about how apparently they now don't approve of Alex. Good if Daphne was dating him they would make this much fuss.

"Where are you going" my mum asked me.

"The guest house I need to talk Daphne about something "I said.

"Of course" She nodded. I left before she could say anything else or change her mind.

I knocked on the door "Bay" Regina said sounding slightly surprised.

"Is Daphne around I need to see her" I asked as she let me in.

"In her room "She said walking to her room with me I hoped she wouldn't stay I didn't want either sets of my parents knowing yet.

When we both knew that she was looking Regina signed and said "Bay wanted to talk to you. Ill be at the Kennish's if you need me."

"okay" Daphne said as Regina left.

"Hi" I waved and said.

"Is everything okay" Daphne asked me. No I wasn't but I didn't want to tell her that. I wasn't sure how to ask her this or even what exactly to say.

"You know you said you were still friends with Emmett Even after what happened" I asked and signed slightly.

"Yeah I know you are probably not happy about it" She said I knew she would but I wasn't going to try and make them fall out.

"no its fine I was wondering is he seeing anyone new" I Asked I signed the words I knew but I forgotten some over my break.

"No Why I though you didn't want to see him" She asked me.

I sighed it was true I didn't want to see him but I had to "I Need to talk him however much I don't want to right now" I Signed before sighing.

"I can talk to him if you need to "Daphne offered. However much I wanted her too I had to do this myself.

"No" There Was A moments Silence. Okay for her it was always silent but I knew I had to tell her. She would find out from Emmett Ether way.

"Can I ask something else " I Signed.

"Sure" She Said.

"What's the Sign for pregnant" I Said

There was a pause I think She was trying to register what I said because She asked "Are you saying what I think your saying."

**Done the first chapter please tell me what you think and how I did it First person and if I should continue or not. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I realise that in the show bays first time was with Ty but for the purpose of the fic its with Emmett. **

**Daphne pov**

That couldn't be possible bay couldn't be telling me what I thought she had said I must of read her lips wrong "Did you say what I think you said" I asked.

She nodded, "if you though I said what's the sign for pregnant then you can read my lips perfectly" She said as I read her lips. I couldn't believe what she was telling me.

"This is Pregnant" I said showing her the sign slowly so she could understand it.

"Thank you" she signed.

"Have you told anyone?" I asked I didn't want to say something by mistake.

"do you think I would be here if anyone knew my parents would be yelling at me, Toby would be out to punch Emmett again and I'm not sure what Regina would do" She said which were all good points if I though about it.

"have you told Alex" I asked.

"Not yet I'm not sure how to. Do I just go up and say "I really like you but I just found out I'm pregnant with my ex-boyfriends child" She said it looked like she was being sarcastic.

"You could" I shrugged.

She turned to leave before turning back "Would it be okay if you didn't tell anyone yet" She asked me

"Of course not" I said it wasn't something I would tell without her permission.

She waved before leaving.

**Bay's p.o.v**

I headed to Emmett's hoping that no one else would be there I didn't need his mum fining out especially as I still think he hated me I rang the doorbell to which Emmett Opened it "Bay" he signed slightly confused but still smiling. I missed his smile but in some ways didn't want to not after what he did.

"Can I come in we need to talk" I asked and signed after a while. I probably didn't took very happy and to be honest I was quite tired. I hadn't been sleeping much since I found out I was worrying about everyone's reaction which was making me feel ever more sicker which didn't help matter much.

"Sure my mum is out" he signed which was a relief "Did you get my letter" He asked

"Yeah Daphne gave it to me but I haven't read it yet" I Signed and said he probably though that was the reason I had come

"It was a map of something I made for you" he signed "maybe I could take you there now" he added I really didn't want to go out with him but didn't want to just come out with it either.

"There is something I need to tell you that's Important" I said hoping he wouldn't try dragging me to wherever he wanted to take me

"Can I take show you and you can tell me there" he asked

"Fine" I said I wasn't going to get my way.

**Emmett's POV**

I had managed to get Bay to come with me to see the mural. I was pleased to see her and was going to try and get her back I loved her so much and want happened with Simone was a mistake one I hoped we could forget about it.

As we reached the mural I got of the bike so I could see her if she was going to say anything.

I saw her walk along it looking at it I think she was amazed at what I had done however her face fell when she got to the mistake but she reached the end she turned to look at me.

"I never wanted to be anywhere near you again" she said it looked as if she was crying slightly.

Before I had a chance to say anything she continued signing the words she knew "and I thought I was moving on from you I got a new boyfriend, new hair I wanted a total new me" She explained I had noticed the hair and I thought that it was quite cute on her. I didn't like the fact she had another boyfriend but I also though there was going to be more.

"What happened "I asked knowing that something must have happened?

"I found out something were still together but we will break up when he finds out. And I need to know that you will stand by me no matter what I'm about to say" She said. She was worrying me

"Always Bay" I said I was worried about what she was going to tell me "I will always stand by you" this was the truth and I hoped she knew that no matter what.

She paused for a moment. I wanted her to tell me what was wrong.

She signed something I wasn't expecting her to sign my eyes widened. She was pregnant.

** Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for all my Unfinished ones but I will ****slowly**** do them but I have exams and stuff I am also planning on doing another Switched at birth fic which I am creating A poll for as it will be a crossover but have not yet decided what with.**

**Bay POV**

Emmett looked at me shocked yet I wasn't sure if he understood what I meant. What if I had signed it wrong and said something worse than pregnant, "what did I just sign." I asked him.

He looked shocked so he must have got something from it he figure spelt the word "pregnant"

I nodded as a reply.

"How do you know" he asked me. He looked scared like he wasn't sure what to do about it. I looked at the Mural before looking back at him.

"While I was away I was feeling sick and I decided to take a test I'm about 2 months" I Said I wanted to hate Emmett But looking at him and knowing I was pregnant with his child was impossible for me to hate him.

"We only had sex the once" He Signed.

"But we hadn't planned to we were both drunk remember" I said reminding him.

"Will you keep it" He Asked me I hadn't really thought about it long term but I know I wouldn't have an abortion and thinking about it now I wouldn't to have I child grow up feeling different or without their real parents not like me or Daphne.

"I will probably keep it" I said nodding. His smile grew slightly at least he seemed happy about it

"Does anyone else know" He asked

"Daphne does and I think Alex suspects something." I said his facial expression changed when I mentioned Alex "how do you know it's mine and not this Alex guy's. I didn't relies Emmett could be this jealous but Why would he think otherwise "Because I have only had sex with you. How could you even think that?"

"We had broken up I Didn't think you would want to have anything to do with me" He Signed Quickly

"Slow down Emmett from what I got if it wasn't for this baby I wouldn't want to talk to you imagine how it felt for me realising that I was pregnant with the guy that cheated on me baby. You broke my heart" I said getting emotional I think it was partly the hormones and partly Emmett.

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking" He signed slower.

"No you weren't" I sighed "Can you just take me home I'll get my car later" I asked I was tired and fed up.

He nodded passing me the spare helmet before we got on the bike.

**Toby POV**

I was in the garage sorting out some of my music items I guessed I wouldn't be using them as much now I didn't have a band. I paused as I heard the sound of a motorbike getting closer. It couldn't be surly bay wouldn't just openly accept Emmett back.

I went outside to look I was right Bay was on the back of Emmett's motorbike

"What the hell" I shouted knowing full well Emmett wouldn't hear me

I saw as Bay signed something and they turned to me "How could you let Emmett back into your life so easily after what he did" I asked Bay Surprised.

"Toby it doesn't matter he was just dropping me back" Bay Said and Signed I couldn't see why she was putting this much effort in so that he could understand what we were saying.

"Why were you even there? Do you remember what he did to you? He cheated on you remember with MY girlfriend" I Shouted. I hopped She had a good enough reason.

"I know but_ I need _to put that behind me" she said. What was she trying to tell me?

"Tell me what so important that you need to go to Emmett about" I asked her lowering my voice but I was still angry.

She didn't answer only looked away.

"Bay Tell me" I Said angry.

"She will tell you when She's ready" Emmett Signed and mouthed.

"You don't get a say in this. She is my sister" I said glaring at him. He had no right none at all.

"I'm sorry Toby it was just a mistake" He signed and mouthed again.

"What you just accidently had sex with my girlfriend" I said pushing him to the Wall I was ready to punch him.

"Stop it" Bay Shouted Stepping in front of me so I couldn't. God why was she protecting him so much

"Bay…." I started but was interrupted.

"Fine you want to why I went to Emmett it's because I'm pregnant and he is the father so there you have it" Bay Said upset.

I looked at her in shock not quite believing what she had said.

**So what do you think? Review please. And go vote on my poll. **


End file.
